La reunion
by Heishi-Ty
Summary: A pesar del calor de las copas Bakugo percibía un frío en el entorno, y Requiem de Mozart repiqueteaba en su cabeza con fuerza, le retumbaba en los oídos. La piel se le erguise. Y deja de reír cuando ve a Denki prendiendo las velas en las orillas de los muebles y apagando la telaraña, paulatinamente se siente sin fuerzas. "¿Qué le había puesto a la bebida?"


Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad intelectual de Kohei Horikoshi.

WARNING. No apto para personas sensibles(?)

...

LA REUNIÓN

Habían pasado años desde la graduación. Diez para ser exactos y la última vez que se vieron. Kaminari Denki siempre se caracterizó por ser quien mantenía unidos a todos en el salón de clases, hasta el último año; pero el ambiente lucía tan lúgubre esa noche. "¿Donde estaban los demás?" Cuestionó para sus adentros Bakugo Katsuki removiendo su copa de vino tinto, al no ver a nadie. La ausencia de sus compañeros era muy extraña, todo esto, mientras negaba que deseaba llenar su copa de vuelta. La música que eligió el rubio para ambientar era silence compuesta por Bethoveen. Esta, se repetía una y otra vez, sin cansancio. Katsuki sospechaba que esos diez años de no verlo, le cambiaron completamente. Debido a que sus gustos musicales eran un ejemplo de ello. Distaban muchísimo de la música pop que en tiempos atrás escuchaba.

—Hey, Bakugo, ya serviré la cena, parece que ya no vendrá nadie, son más de las diez. La invitación, era a las ocho.

Lo escuchó decir con una sonrisa afable, viendo como se levantaba de su asiento. Bakugo en un principio no quiso presentarse a la invitación. Como siempre no tenía ganas de ver a esa bola de tarados; sin embargo su actual pareja, Izuku, le hizo cambiar de opinión. Llevaban únicamente mes y medio saliendo. La canción comenzó a desesperarlo. Echando un vistazo se levantó de su asiento. La decoración de su comedor parecía como si fuera de siglos pasados, un candil en forma de telaraña colgaba encima de la mesa y las sillas eran altas en color vino oscuro. Los cuadros en las paredes pertenecían a personas que vestían ropa muy recatada, vestidos enormes y los hombres retratados en ellas usaban sombreros en copa y uno que otro parecía traer peluca. Los pocos niños eran como muñecos de porcelana.

Eran un sin fin de retratos variados. Bakugo dedujo que alguien le heredó esos cuadros o Denki los encargó en una barata por internet y los puso todos en las paredes para darle una decoración estrafalaria. Bakugo fue hacia una esquina e hizo un gesto de asco, había moho creciendo en una de éstas. No pudo seguir observando. Por lo que al girarse notó las grandes cortinas amarillas que permanecían cerradas junto a un mueble enorme que mantenía una mini biblioteca con libros empolvados, los cuales seguramente su amigo, nunca se dignaria a leer. Katsuki no consiguió evitar empezar a limpiar un poco aunque no era su trabajo. Estornudo varias veces debido al polvo. Ahora no quedaba duda. Esa casa era una herencia y Kaminari seguramente buscaba presumirle.

Cuando terminó de limpiar un poco, fue a buscar el tocador para lavar sus manos; y echó un vistazo a su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje de Deku; sin embargo, su bandeja de entrada estaba vacía y al parecer no recibía señal en ese lugar. Katsuki chasqueo la lengua enfadado. Comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba en Japón o en algún otro país. Toda la decoración de la casa parecía sacada de otro país.

Al volver al comedor y tomar asiento la canción cambió y Kaminari entró danzando con una bandeja de plata cerrada, a lo que él cenizo atinó a rodar los ojos.

—Esta de Schubert, se llama Serenade…

Puso la bandeja, en medio de la mesa con una sonrisa llena de coquetería y Bakugo resopló desengañado. Era el mismo idiota de siempre. ¿Por qué lo dudaba? No volvia a sacar conjeturas antes de tiempo. El rubio con el rayo en la cabeza destapó la bandeja dejando ver una jugosa carne a término medio, rosácea. A simple vista se veía deliciosa digna de cualquier chef profesional. Solo que Denki no era un chef que se jacte de serlo. Y Bakugo estaba anonadado por ello. Sirviendo su porción de vegetales y sin una entrada de por medio, fueron directo al plato fuerte. El olor a comida, ocultaba el olor de humedad del cuál se percató momentos antes.

Admitía que la carne venía siendo mejor de lo que se veía. Era maravillosa. Y estaba picante. Kaminari le puso el toque ideal para que a él pudiera agradarle a sabiendas que amaba sentir su lengua arder. Sin duda, sus paladares gustativos saltaban de gusto por semejante frenesí culinario.

Durante la comida él contestó con monosílabos; y a medida que pasó el tiempo, el vino de buena calidad hizo efecto en su cuerpo. Debido a ello su parloteo comenzó y fue tornándose más evidente, al punto que llegó a reír en determinado instante. Estaba ciertamente feliz. Dejando al Katsuki gruñón deshinibirse y relajarse.

La conversación giró en torno a su relación con Deku, porque Denki se mostró interesado en conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles, por lo que no le quedó de otra que complacerlo.

A pesar del calor de las copas Bakugo percibía un frío en el entorno, y Requiem de Mozart repiqueteaba en su cabeza con fuerza, le retumba en los oídos. La piel se le erguise. Y deja de reír cuando ve a Denki prendiendo las velas en las orillas de los muebles y apagando la telaraña, paulatinamente se siente sin fuerzas. "¿Qué le había puesto a la bebida?" A horcajadas, Kaminari va quedando encima suyo; y besa sus labios, abriéndose paso con su lengua dentro de su boca, le da unas mordidas anhelandolo devorarlo sin piedad.

Fue separándose para hablar en su oído. Un susurró sensual y apabullante.

— ¿Te gustó tu comida, Kaachan? ¿Si sabía a Midoriya o no lo reconociste al probarlo?

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡¿QUÉ MIER-DA...?!

A duras penas un Bakugo agitado se desvaneció, la información nauseabunda le habría ocasionado vomitar; empero, Denki prosiguió contando. Oh. Él poseía un rasgo de locura. Estaba podrido. Desde hacía años...Y la gente no imaginaría sus extravagantes relatos, ni como llegaba poco a poco al punto de querer probar a sus amigos y amputar sus extremidades y verlos entablar conversaciones de cualquier trivialidad mientras él se comía sus partes.

— Dije, que si te gusto, la comida, Kaachan. Porque sabía asquerosa. Jajaja, viejo. ¡Tú novio sabe asqueroso, Bakugo! Pero, estoy seguro, que tú tendrás mejor sabor...Aunque, no temas, hombre. No te mataré como a él. Yo siempre te he amado en secreto, ¿Sabes? Debería hacerte mi novio, eh. Hacemos linda pareja. Pero eso si tendré que probarte, mínimo una pierna. No puedo quedarme con las ganas, amor. Así que espero que no te importe…

Palmeó su pierna. El plan era dejarlo con vida luego de comer un pedazo de sus extremidades. Estaba indeciso de cuál elegir. ¿Qué tal un brazo? O difícil elección. Mordió su labio inferior lleno de indecisión, todavía tenía muchas partes de Midoriya en su nevera. Posiblemente primero necesitaban terminarlo entre los dos poco a poco...

Posiblemente primero necesitaban terminarlo entre los dos poco a poco...


End file.
